dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 31
Lonely Kaiman (ロンリー・カイマン, Ronrī Kaiman) is the 31st chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Kaiman is sit in what appears to be the Kesber Park with Fukuyama, bored and asking his friend where the boss and Kirion went, he explains that sell inside En's Mansion is good for the restaurant name and they went to sell meat bags there. They spot the Devils leaving the Black House though the Blue Night is not over yet, he tells the lizard head to wave at them, and they are greeted by Chidaruma himself. In En's Mansion the scared humans, Jonson and Nikaido are interrogated by En, the mushroom man, supposedly destroyed by Nikaido comes back to life to subdue her, 13 shouts at Chota demanding to know what's going on, En simply transform his head into a big mushroom. When he is about to proceed with the interrogatory, Chidaruma and the rest of the devils from the black house comes to the room. Its the third and last day of the festival and Fujita is loosing all hopes to find his partner, thinking it was a prank an no body wants him as his partner, Ebisu sees Noi from far away and both goes to see her. She introduces GuraGura, Shin's feral and sick looking dog, she is trying to locate him using his dog to track his scent, while she talks to Fujita, the dog chases Ebisu and he decides to help Noi to find her partner, she ask him if it is ok, because he was waiting for someone, he simply tells it doesn't matter anymore and shouts at Ebisu to pull herself together and move, apparently GuraGura found Shin's scent and they all go after him. Once the dog stops Ebisu finds a giant meat bag on the ground (the remains of Yaku after Fukumana turned him into that the day prior) she is really exited and together with the sick looking dog starts to eat the giant pie, Fujita finds this disgusting and Noi tries to make GuraGura to keep looking for her sempai, she finally gave up and sits in a body bag on the ground and wonders where Shin is, to discover that he is right behind her, sleeping inside the bag thanks to Yaku's drugs, she happily tells how much she was looking for him and how they have hurry up to sign their contracts. Back where Fujita was waiting for his partner he finally reveals that he wrote one of the letters in hopes to at least have one partner application, Noi finds this stupid and when he is going to gave up Ebisu gives him an application revealing she was the one who wrote the other letter, he ask if this is a prank to make a fool of himself again and Noi takes the little sorceress mask to show how blushed she is, while everyone goes to the black house to sign their contracts, Fujita wonders if this is a thing to be glad or sad. Back in the mansion Chidaruma (covered in blood) greets En telling that he always comes to give his business card to first rank Magic Users, En grabs her and express his excitement to finally have a sorcerer able to manipulate time. An hour later in the black house En appears with Nikaido (restrained with ducktape), Shin, Noi, Fujita and Ebisu are there too and they are amazed that he finally was able to find a time-type Magic User. Chidaruma tells everyone to clean themselves, men and women appart, En entrust Nikaido to Noi as they proceed to the bathrooms. After everyone is prepared Ebisu starts to have stomachache (reasonable after eat a Magic User meat pie), in the contract room everyone is ready to sign contracts as Fujita wonders where Ebisu is. Nikaido looks to Asu, unable to help her, as Chidaruma prepares the handles to open the Magic Users chests to extract their contracts ( paper looking organs in form of actual contracts), Shin and Noi happily signs each other contracts, En signs Nikaido's and Fujita is desperate to find Ebisu to signs their owns (the little sorceress was locked in the bathroom with a serious stomach issues), once everyone signed the their partners contracts they exchange them and puts in the other body, the blue night ends as Kaiman and Fukuyama still are sit in the park at night while Fujita is pissed of how Ebisu didn't get out of the toilet yet. Characters: Main Characters * Fujita * Ebisu * Noi * Shin * Nikaido * En * Chidaruma Secondary Characters * Kaiman * Fukuyama * Vaux * Jonson * 13 * Kasukabe * Asu * GuraGura * Yaku (as a meatbag) Category:Chapters